STAR WARS: Silent Promise
by EnChAnTrEsS3
Summary: A/P fic Although love is forbidden for a Jedi, Anakin Skwalker will soon change the order he represents.
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS: Silent Promise  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me, but to the brilliant mind of George Lucas the creator of an entire universe known as Star Wars.   
  
Memories coursed like ocean currents through the mind of Senator Padme Amidala. She had been thinking back on her days as queen when she had met the young and courageous Anakin Skywalker. It had been ten years since she had last saw him and at this very moment she realized she had never experienced such compassion in her entire life from any being she had known until she had met him. Not long from now she would be reunited with the twenty year old Jedi Padawan and his Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Padme felt drawn at the concept of meeting Anakin again when the thought crossed her mind of what he had said to her when she had walked into the small junk dealer shop that belonged to Anakin's former master Watto. "Are you an angel?" he had asked her quietly. A diminutive smile came upon her lips from the remembrance of that comment. Another certitude remark was spoken to her that same day she had met the young boy. "I'm going to marry you." he said with much conviction in his voice. Padme theorized that Anakin perhaps instantly regretted ever saying this to her after discovering that she was not a typical handmaiden, but the queen of the divine and peaceful planet of Naboo.   
  
Her private contemplation's were interrupted when her administrator of security, Captain Typho entered her senatorial chambers. "Excuse me Senator. I've come to advise you that your Jedi protectors will be arriving shortly," Typho announced while he stood stagnant in front of her massive desk. His features were complex to interpret of any sensibility despite he indicated his grave concerns when the time was called for. The captain was one who she entrusted her life with and taken account of him as a reliable friend.  
  
Padme nodded her head in regard and rose from her desk to be escorted by Captain Typho to the hanger bay where she would be addressing her Jedi protectors. Dorme her devout handmaiden walked adjacent from her and they both followed the captain out of Padme's senatorial chambers after Typho had entered the exit code to the chamber door.  
  
As Padme walked through the numerous corridors alongside Dorme she had to remind herself to what purpose she required preservation provided by the Jedi. Not long ago had a previous assassination exertion occur on her life, but not taking her life, instead the life of her devoted handmaiden Corde. The loss had been hard for her to endure and the only reason she would acquire help from the Jedi was so none of which whom was dear to her would lose their life even in the dominion of obligation.   
  
Finally Padme and her multitude entered the hanger bay as presently as the diminutive Jedi spacecraft had landed on the platform. Typho still possessed his lead in front of the young senator as they walked closer to the descending ramp of the craft. Once the ascent was completely decreased to the ground, Typho took several steps back and next to the senator until he was on the opposite side from which Dome was of Padme.  
  
Two cloaked figures made their way down the departing ramp at a steady pace until they encountered Senator Amidala and her assemblage. Both Jedi extracted the hood's of their cloaks that concealed their faces. A now sensible looking Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in front of his apprentice as he reacquainted himself with the senator. "It is an esteem tranquillity to be serving you again M'Lady. I only hope my apprentice and I will be capable of our duties in protecting you senator." Obi-Wan said as he was extending his right hand out to shake with Padme's.  
  
"Well I pray the fulmination behind my life will be exposed and I'm most certainly grateful to be in your graces once again Master Kenobi." Padme proclaimed as she over looked Obi-Wan with a expeditious stare. She noticed that Obi-Wan's hair was a smidgen more remote and lighter then before. His turbulent ashen eyes still held their devotion and sobriety as she had heeded. After she was released from the Jedi masters grip she took notice of the towering man behind him. Anakin stepped forth beside his mentor allowing his clear blue eyes to stare observant into her incisive brown eyes.  
  
Anakin inhaled profoundly from his minor amount of oxygen intake. Padme still had the same efficacy on him as the day he had met her, only she was more grown up and ravishing then forevermore. He had to depend on the force to permit his legs to guide him before the senator to approach her. Before a utterance could fully be slipped from Anakin's tongue she had enclosed him in a zealous embrace which captured his astonishment.  
  
Not long after they parted, both shared a perplexing smile at one another. "Annie, it's been to long, you've entirely grown up since last I saw you," Padme proclaimed with profound precision in her say. She over looked him again taking in every detail and fabricating a memorizing image of him in her head. In ways he reminded her of the little boy she had encountered a previous ten years ago. He yet held his sandy blonde hair as well as his nearly mythical blue eyes brimming of wonderment, motivation and confidence. In other ways he was like an absolute stranger. He was entirely beyond handsome and no longer a little boy, solely a man.  
  
Anakin could perceive the utmost honesty at what she had said and took much pride at hearing it because not many times had he heard it mentioned that he was grown up in the eyes of another. Anakin knew Obi-Wan still thought he was not equipped for the trials and to be on his own on account that he thought he was to anticipated. He was determined to impel the judgment away and keep his mind on the present time. "I told you I wouldn't always be a little boy," he implied keeping his face sincere so not to have his master witness his sheer joy at regarding the women he desired since boyhood. Anakin received a curious gaze from Padme, but he could behold that she admired his charm.  
  
Captain Typho cleared his throat to apprehend the focus of all those attendant. "Please accept my apologies for intervention or your reunion, but I believe it best that we agitate the situation at hand. The senator may be in much possible jeopardy and if I may suggest, can we convey the discussion to more secure grounds?" Typho prompted as he looked to Padme for consent.   
  
Attentiveness of imaginable danger replenished Padme's mind. "Of course, captain will you please precede our way?" she requested while regaining her ethical composure. Padme strafed to restrain her eyes from glancing at Anakin ever so frequently, however she felt as if he was staring into her very essence. No one had ever given her such a combination of diverse emotions from the depths of their eyes, especially not one who was a Jedi or studying to become a Jedi at the least, it flustered her.   
  
Captain Typho acknowledged Padme's affirmation and gestured for all to follow him out from within the hanger bay and off to Padme's senatorial chambers. As Captain Typho lead them all through the many passages, Padme sauntered beside Dorme and following in foot were Obi-Wan and Anakin. Both Jedi kept their senses attuned to their surroundings for precaution. They did not want to take any kind of risk along with danger that could be prowling nearby.  
  
Captain Typho gained entry to the office quickly after typing in the access codes to the entrance. Once inside the remarkably lavish suite, Padme beckoned for Obi-Wan and Anakin to take a seat before taking her place behind her desk. Captain Typho maintained his guard by keeping a position alongside the entrance and Dorme sat not to notably a length from Padme. When all were exceedingly comfortable they settled their focus towards Padme.   
  
Padme deemed she was able to proceed to clarify the intact mean of why she had been assigned protection by the Jedi and did so after alleviating a grievous sigh. "Exactly two nights ago I had returned back to Naboo after being on Coruscant for negotiations concerning a primary dilemma in the senate. Many delegates are beginning to pull away from their positions causing the senate to weaken. I assume many senators are alarmed because of the bounties placed upon them as to their effective influence in democracy. As of now I have representative Bink's taking my place in the senate during my time of leave," Padme paused when she interpreted Obi-Wan's abrupt attentiveness. "Is there something I said that has captured your interest Master Kenobi?" she questioned then awaiting for his response.  
  
Obi-Wan readily spoke his mind without hesitation. "Senator Amidala, why do you suppose these delegantes are now renounceing their field in the senate due to bounties on themselfs? What I'm trying to say is, isn't there always the prospect that a member of the senate could have of bounty on their life. Why is it that now members of the senate have resulted to leave and those soon who will also leave? As I said before, a bounty on a figure with much jurisdiction is not an uncommon result if you reconsider what the various prospects are." Obi-Wan could see that Padme was putting forth effort to assort through what he had said until she came back with a reply.  
  
"I understand entirely what you are asking Master Kenobi. I have sort through the prospects, if I hadn't then I would not be where I am this very moment. I accepted to represent my home world as did all of those in the senate today in any case if there is insecurity or not. I just believe the amount of senators with bounties associated to them are far to many then can be accounted for. I have known many of the representatives since my term as queen ended. All those in the senate would give their lives for the world of their people and I would recognize this because I would do the same." Padme's diction was occupied from distress when she spoke. She calmed her nerves as she waited for Obi-Wan to state his conviction. To her surprise the master Jedi kept reserved, aside from his apprentice that had registered everything she had said and abruptly stated his assumption on the ordeal.  
  
"If what you are mentioning senator is true, I would have to say the reason behind beyond more representatives then should be withdrawaling from the senate is because of circumstances of an unknown source in the senate itself," Anakin let the likelihood of his view wave about the chamber before he spoke once more. "This source must be capable from reaching one senator to another without the members of the Galactic Senate's awareness. I am not saying that this is positively certain although there is the chance that it is," Anakin had Padme's undivided attention until she returned her gaze back to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Anakin could be right about this senator, but we have no authorization to commence an investigation. Our mandate at the time binds us here only to protect you, however I will contact the council immediately and discuss the likely issues the senate maybe facing." Obi-Wan received a courteous nod from Padme as ease washed over her. "If I may ask senator, how did the assassination attempt on your own life resolve?" Obi-Wan senced a cast of morose tribulation from Padme when he asked for her to recall the events of the assassination onslaught.  
  
Padme's hands began to tremble slightly and as an effort to not indicate her quivering she slowly dislodged her hands from the top of her desk and onto her lap. "The night of my return, my handmaiden Corde was being used as my decoy. The captain thought it best that I kept a low profile, so I had taken Corde's charge. Not long after we had departed the ship we were on our way to see Queen Jamillia to report what was advised at the senate conference. Before we came close enough of a distance to the palace we were in the square of Theed. A bounty hunter made a pursuit on Corde, presuming it was myself. The bounty hunter had managed to deflect all blaster fire and brought down four men in my security." Padme brought one hand up rubbing her right temple then closing her eyes tightly for only a moment before continuing. "After the forth man of my security was down the bounty hunter had a transparent shot of Corde. The bounty hunter was gone before I reached her. She died in my arms just seconds after. Myself, Captain Typho, Dorme and what few left of my security squadron where all that had survived." Padme was presented with apologetic glances from both Anakin and Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin could observe all that Padme was bystander to and yearned to console her oppressive empathy by conveying justice as it should be. "Senator do you remember what this bounty hunter's appearance resembled or any specific details that could offer us and the council perhaps a lead on a suspect?" Anakin inquired to seek all the information he could obtain. He was assured to catch Padme's assassin and any others that could be behind taking her life. Anakin and Obi-Wan had come in contact with many bounty hunters throughout their travels and missions when on abstracted worlds, therefore with a description of the assassin it would compose a prospective investigation more effortless.  
  
As much as Padme had wanted not to think of the murderer, she could not help but be haunted by the visage of the bounty hunter that had apprehended an individual who had idolized her as a friend and colleague. "He was dressed from head to toe in segmented armor that featured a particularly close relation to the armor of the legendary Mandalorian warrior army. He consisted of multiple weapons such as two what I trust to be Westar-34 blasters and a jetpack that released a Concussion missile. Of all the hazardous weapons the assassin contained, the one weapon that was used to demolish Corde was a Saberdart contracted by a Gauntlet projectile dart shooter." The surprised demeanor on both Anakin and Obi-Wan could not be concealed from her successfully or so she thought. "I'm sorry to point out that you both look shocked at my knowledge of lethal weapons, but I'll have you know that I was proficient in basic weapons technology as well as self-defense since I entered public service,"she confirmed.   
  
A concise laugh came from Anakin because he enjoyed Padme's burning vitality. Her embodied nature was scarce and her obstinacy was greatly allied close to his own. "Not shocked Padme, just very much impressed," he said sincerely before he detected his error when he felt Obi-Wan's eyes penetrating on to him because he did not formally address her with an appropriate title. Anakin didn't contemplate to call her by any other name then the one she truly been given since she came into existence, though he preferably had a satisfying need to say it until she couldn't withstand to hear it no further. He prayed that she was not offended by his rash action.   
  
Anakin's sudden discomfort was manifestly easy for Padme to see. She saw the way Obi-Wan had looked at his apprentice with a condensed fatal watch that was presumably just as threatening as Obi-Wan containing his lightsaber at Anakin's gullet. Padme to had retained what Anakin had said but didn't consider to be insulted in any way. "Thank you Anakin, I'll take that as a compliment," she said as she directed a reluctant smile toward him. She was captivated by his enthralling blue eyes. Each time he looked at her it was as if he was searching for the fourteen year old girl that felt unconfined to be herself when in his presence and when each time he would look at her she would feel like that same fourteen year old girl that felt unconfined to be herself. She felt that she could just be Padme and only Padme. She shook her head to rid of all her thoughts and to come back to reality. "I'm sorry, I've seem to of lost track of time. I didn't realize it was already late evening, you both must be famished?," she presumed. "If you like, would you both join me for dinner after you have been escorted to your chambers to freshen up?," she urged as she tried to be as hospitable as she could.  
  
A security examination was the first priority on Obi-Wan's mind. "I'm sorry to decline your request M'lady, but I was expecting to go over all of the security procedures, perhaps if Captain Typho wouldn't mind," he in haste gazed behind himself to see the captain give him an approving nod. Rapidly a plausible idea struck him. "I'm sure my padawan would have the pleasure in accompanying you to dinner, especially since you do need protecting it's better that Anakin or I stay with you at all times when necessary. I'm only speaking in the highest discretion of protecting you of course senator. I would also prefer to contact the council immediately and see if they decide to change the mandate we have been bestowed. Hopefully the council will grant that an investigation should be arranged for the best welfare of the Republic. I know they have faith in many like yourself that represent the Republic in the senate, for they are a great asset to the Republic and they should tolerate that it be done", Obi-Wan rationalized while aspiring not to be inconsiderate of her invitation.   
  
~ I wish for whoever enjoyed this fic so far and wants for me to continue this story to please review with your thoughts and comments. They will be greatly appreciated.~ 


	2. Chapter 2

STAR WARS: Silent Promise  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me, but to the brilliant mind of George Lucas the creator of an entire universe known as Star Wars.   
  
Not one objection had come to her mind after Obi-Wan had finished speaking. "Very well then master Kenobi, I'll let you and the captain get started right away. The captain will take you to your accommodations when you are through." Obi-Wan rose from his seat and slightly bowed before exiting her office with Captain Typho in step. As soon as the chamber doors closed her eyes went from the doors to the one who sat before her. "Anakin, Dorme will show you to your chambers so that you may settle in and she will call on you when dinner is prepared. I'm very thrilled to see you again." she then stood from her desk followed by both Anakin and Dorme in regard.   
  
When Padme was no longer in the chamber, Dorme's voice had brought Anakin out of his state like ecstasy "This way padawan Skywalker", she called. Anakin shook his head and fell into pace with the handmaiden and exited the senators office. They approached a closed chamber door that would temporarily be Anakin's for the time being. "I will be back shortly and M'lady has requested that you make yourself at home." quickly Dorme had taken leave and Anakin stood in admiration of his surroundings not to mark the handmaidens departure.   
  
He strode over to the tremendous sized canopy four poster bed and let his fingers slither along the smooth silky coverings causing a tingling sensation to emerge at the tips of his fingers. He lye himself in the center of the bed and stared at the Nubian artwork spread across the entire ceiling. It was beyond beautiful and sheltering from his opinion. His eyes deceived him to make him believe he was in some type of after life where he had all he wanted and all he felt he needed. Anakin brought his palms up to cover his closed eyes to see if when he removed them he would still be in this paradise. His hands slowly came away from his face until they rested at either side of him and then finally allowing his eyes to open and see if he had certainly woken up from this very pleasant dream. All that he had seen seconds before was still exposed as it was.  
  
He rendered his pensiveness on the images of a stunning women that plagued his thoughts at none stop. He had been lying there just thinking of all the things he could say to Padme that would not make him look so completely anxious. Soon enough, no more then a standard half and hour had gone by and there was a brief and gentle knock at his chamber door. He rose to his feet, knowing already who it would be and briskly walked toward the door to answer it. Dorme stood there in the entryway "Your meal and the senator await", she announced in a clam tone and then turned her back to him to precede their way to the dining hall.   
  
Not another word was spoken by Dorme as they made there way there. As they entered the dining hall, Padme was seen rising from her chair at the oval shaped dining table. Anakin took notice that she had changed out of her ornamental senatorial wardrobe and into evening attire. He stopped when Dorme had come to a halt at a chair at the opposite side from where Padme would be seated. She motioned her hands toward the seat and then left the room with a respectful nod in Padme's direction. Padme seated herself and Anakin followed in suit.  
  
Anakin looked around the spherical mass of the dining hall which was dimly lighten by the encompassing flames of the many candles. They were waiting in an awkward silence for a few moments until the dishes of delicious Nubian delicacies occupied the whole dining hall with their refreshing smelling aromas served by waitresses, Nandi and Teckla. Both Anakin and Padme thanked them for their assistance and looked down at the food placed in front of them. It didn't take long before they each had their utensils in their hands and began to devour the food.   
  
Placing her utensils down she held up her wine glass and cleared her throat, getting Anakin's alertness. She raised her glass a bit higher as Anakin reached for his own and rose his in the air as well. "To old friends," she certified, showing him the caring smile he had not seen for ten years. "May not ten or more years ever keep those we care about away", she took a quick sip from the glass and than placed it back onto the table.  
  
Though he did not show it, shock was distinctly what he felt. When he was able to locate his voice he repeated airily what she had said just moments before. "May not ten or more years ever keep those we care about away". He then also took a sip from his own glass, savoring the extrinsic relish on his taste buds and then placing it down while not breaking eye contact with the most breath taking woman he had ever encountered and would only encounter for the rest of his life.   
  
The conversation they began to share was as if they had never parted before. Anakin discussed what his life had become after he and Obi-Wan had left Naboo to begin his training the previous ten years ago. He spoke about the missions he and his master had been assigned in the past and how most were resolved with their assistance. He heard a small snicker escape from Padme as he was explaining the many dangers he had faced in his line of duty. He looked at her questionably due to her reaction.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to antagonize you in anyway, but I just find it unexpected that you would tolerate accepting the mandate you were given in protecting me. Not that I am ungrateful of your being here because that is the last thing I can actually think of at this time, but the way you illustrate the conflicts and challenging experiences, it's as if it's some type of adrenaline that keeps you balance. I just don't see how you would be capable in receiving anything thing of the sort at what some may consider a state of crisis on my behalf", she crossed her arms and leaned forward waiting to hear him respond.  
  
Anakin grinned from the thought of her thinking that his time protecting her could possibly not begin or end with some type of conflict he would be part in and that this experience would not be challenging enough for his taste. "I would trade every mandate that has be bestowed upon me, just to the have the one I am assigned on at this very moment. I truly mean that. Not many Jedi exactly get to experience something that they would take pleasure in because they never are given the time to discover what they would take delight in anyway. As for myself, I've experienced other and new things unlike the rest of the order since I was raised by my mom and I didn't enter until I was nine. I guess I know what I want to accomplish in my life as a Jedi and as a human being. I really did want this assignment, I'm grateful for receiving it and not for the reasons such as the conflicts and the challenges," he finished hoping he was not to forward in insisting that it was essential for him to have this task.  
  
Right when Padme was about to speak, Dorme approached her at her side. She fathomed that Dorme had come to retrieve her because of the late hour. She rose and walked to where Anakin was still seated and desist with her handmaiden at edge. Her voice became just above a whisper when she spoke her last words to Anakin for that evening. "I very much enjoyed your company tonight Anakin," she then arched a bit so that her face could come in contact with Anakin's. She planted a welcoming kiss on his cheek and then was gone along with Dorme before authenticity struck him.  
  
~ Thanks to everyone who read this, I really do appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed my second installment of this fic. I will update as much as I possibly can, but please review with your thoughts and comments. If anyone feels that they want to criticize something because they dont like it, then please dont waste you time. Thanks again.~ 


	3. Chapter 3

STAR WARS: Silent Promise  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me, but to the brilliant mind of George Lucas the creator of an entire universe known as Star Wars.   
  
After he made his way back to his chamber, he found his awaiting master pacing fretfully back and forth from one side of the room to the other. Anakin walked through the door-frame and closed the door with his use of the force. The low hiss of the door sliding closed brought Obi-Wan's concentrated stare from the adamantine floor to the perception of his apprentice. Anakin walked over to Obi-Wan desperately wanting to fathom how tight the security measures were and if his master had come in contact with the council as of yet. Anakin spoke first "How was everything?" he queried referring to the security.  
  
"It couldn't by any chance become anymore secure then it already is to my surmise, but that doesn't assuredly mean it could keep whatever threat away from senator Amidala. Captain Typho has his men at every entryway of this building, armed and equipped at any cost for if there is an encounter with an assassin though I'm not so certain if all that has been done could still keep senator Amidala out of liabilities way," he said with his crucial frankness.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed immovably sensing Anakin's inpatients and seeing how he would change his posture every few seconds. "Yes Anakin, I have spoken to the council and they have given us current instructions. They wish of me to return to Coruscant to attend all of the senates sessions to see if your suggestion about an unknown source that may lye within the senate. You are to remain here on Naboo with the senator and protect her with your life and the council also wishes that the senator will agree to be taken some place very much isolated where none of her colleagues, including her security may know her whereabouts. Do you understand?" Obi-Wan arched his right eyebrow and crossed his arms below his chest.  
  
It was the most skeptical and most impeccable arrangement Anakin had ever heard of in his entire life. He speculated why the council had granted him an assignment on his own without any strings attached whatsoever. "I understand master. I'll speak with the senator first thing tomorrow, but when does the council expected you to depart for Coruscant?"   
  
"After everything is sort out with senator Amidala, which I hope is by tomorrow morning because I plan to entrain the ship right after notifying her of the councils appeal. I expect for you and senator Amidala to be out of this senatorial and retinue reside by midday tomorrow or sooner if feasible. This is a heavy burden for you Anakin, but I trust you can handle all that comes along. I know you are capable in doing this assignment without a doubt in my mind. Your possess exceptional skills among most Jedi, but you still must always not be to sure of yourself and please keep all of your priorities as they should be. I anticipate nothing more of you as does the council. I will leave you to get some rest and see you in the morning. Goodnight Anakin." Obi-Wan left for his own chambers leaving Anakin to think rationally about how he would control what was now his responsibility.  
  
Dragging himself over to his canopy four poster bed, he sat at the side removing his Jedi tunic, leather field boots and lightsaber from the claps of his belt placing it on the side table beside the bed. When he only remained in his sleep pants he laid himself back down where he had earlier and entered a restful sleep just minutes after his head hit the feathery filled pillows.  
  
~Hey I know this chapter was short, but I promise to make the next chapter longer. I'll try to update as soon as I can as to keep whoever is interested in this fic from having to wait so long. I hope no one minds. Please Review because it inspires me to write more and maybe longer chapters.~ 


	4. Chapter 4

STAR WARS: Silent Promise  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me, but to the brilliant mind of George Lucas the creator of an entire universe known as Star Wars.   
  
Morning rays began to heighten over the horizon, allowing the suns light to emerge through the thin and dangling canopy drapery of Anakin's bed, causing him to awake to the temperate broad daylight gracing it's way across his features. He pushed himself up and swung his legs to the side of the bed to get to his feet. When he was up he raised his arms straight up high above his head to eliminate the superficial spasms in his muscles and than began to dress and prepare for the day. When he was ready he exited his chambers to go to find his master before the departure and before seeing the senator.  
  
Obi-Wan had already been approaching his padawan's chambers to bid him good-bye, accurately as Anakin was leaving. Anakin was taken a bit aback as he saw his master had beaten him at his own effort of seeking him out. They both addressed each other and than began to walk to the same hanger bay where they had arrived and now where Obi-Wan's ship was waiting for departure.   
  
The landing platform had been dislodging from the ship just as Obi-Wan and Anakin were entering the hanger bay. "This is where I leave you Anakin. Senator Amidala has already been informed of my leaving and she has agreed to the standards that have been asked of her," his mood had become complacent compared to the night before due to the senators discernment and understanding. "This mission is going to be quite indifferent without you my young padawan," Obi-Wan said chortling out the words he spoke. Obi-Wan settled a reassuring hand on Anakin's shoulder, "Remember all that you have been taught, it may become beneficial when you least expect it. I will contact you if there is any progress in my mission and I hope for you to keep me updated as well. May the force be with you," his grip clenched scarcely as he looked at the man that was almost like his own son.  
  
The minimal amount of pressure on Anakin's shoulder indicated just how much his master cared for him. "I will not fail you or the council master and may the force be with you also," he said as he could feel Obi-Wan removing his hand from his shoulder and than entering the ship. He listened discreetly as the ship roared to life and gradually began to rise above the landing, until at last the ship had soared out of the hanger bay, leaving the young padawan learner in the realm of his own thoughts.  
  
While walking to the senators chambers, reservation began to obtrude Anakin's mind as he recalled what he had said to Obi-Wan. These doubts all centralized on one individual that could provoke Anakin to become misleading to his word.   
  
A mental strife was beginning to take place in his mind, one where there seemed neither side would overpower the other. The enlightenment that the Jedi had instructed to him many times was hostile towards his emotions for the only women that ever captivated his heart.  
  
So irrevocable in thought, Anakin hadn't realized he was standing just outside Padme's bed chamber. Precisely as Anakin was about to knock on one or the double doors, Padme had opened the door and was startled to see him standing right outside. He stood in fundamental reticence from the very sight of her because he discovered it laborious to find his voice. He opened his mouth, reckoning that a word or if even a sound would be formed inevitably. He closed his mouth, clenching his jaw tightly, knowing his breath was captured instantly and the feasibility of speaking would reinstate after she would rupture the serenity.   
  
In effort to discard the insufferable silence, Padme was adequate to summon enough courage to speak. "Anakin.... I was just on my way to go and look for you. How absent minded of me, will you please come in," she tore her eyes away briskly from the pulling tides of Anakin's own and turned on her heal to advanced her way back into her bed chamber with him in toe.   
  
Still packing the already half full luggage cases was Dorme with many more garments and refined wardrobe draped over her arms as she was walking outward from the walk-in closet. She made a inadequate head gesture toward Anakin when she became aware of his presence and resumed packing.  
  
Both Anakin and Padme stepped to the center of the chamber and sat at the foot of the bed. Now Anakin's mind coursed with ease as well as his breathing. He held it amusing that one person could make him lose touch of everything and make him feel more then gratified at the same moment. "I've just come back from seeing Obi-Wan off. He told me that you agreed to all that has been asked of you by the council," he informed her of what he had just currently retained. "Where is it exactly where we will be laying low at until your would be assassin is captured?" he questioned with a great deal of curiosity.  
  
No other location had come to her mind aside for all but one place. "I figured the best location where it's very much confined as well as serene would be Varykino, my family home in the Lake Country. It is there where I feel the safest and absolutely unobstructed. Plus there's not a soul that belongs to any of my fellow colleagues that work in the senate that know about it's whereabouts or of it's existence," she answered.   
  
Their heads turned towards the luggage cases to the rear of them when they roughly heard Dorme close one of the cases with much enforcement. "We'll be leaving very shortly since I'm about all packed. We could actually head for the water speeder awaiting us now that will be taking us to the lake retreat if you are ready to leave?," she indicated.  
  
Not being able to be anymore positive, he didn't have to be asked her question twice and so he responded straightway with "Yes, I'm all set to vacate," and he stood from where he sat moments before with one of Padme's luggage cases in each grasp. He observed as Padme and Dorme shared a few words and connected in a brief embrace, just as quickly Padme was at his side and than they made their way for the water speeder outside waiting for them.  
  
An older and gruff-looking man with ruby tinted skin stood leaning against a wooden column on the pier by his water speeder as the scorching sun beamed down on him. When Anakin and Padme came into his view, his posture changed to a more professional stance. "Oh senator, your looking as lovely as ever," he complemented in a coarse, but flattering voice. "Here, let me take those," he instructed to Anakin while taking the luggage cases out of his grasp and placing them in the back of the water speeder.  
  
Giving a sincere smile, Padme expressed her gratitude toward her old friend that she had known since she was a child, "Thank you Paddy. You know it's been some time since I've been driven in one of these," she said looking at the fair size water speeder and showing much agitation in her expression that was not simple for her to conceal.  
  
A blustering laugh came from Paddy Accu as he was taking his place at the wheel and readying his hand on the accelerator. "I'm sure you'll remember the exhilarating feeling in no time senator," he uttered with his decreasing laughter. "So... where is it I'll be taking you and your companion senator?," he asked as Padme was accepting assistance into the water speeder by Anakin.   
  
"To the lake retreat in the Lake Country Paddy", was all Padme could say before suddenly she and Anakin were transfixed against the backs on their seats. Soon after the motion of the water speeder modified to Padme's and Anakin's fondness, they began to relish in the wind blowing strongly on their faces and the light, fine mist of water clipping the edge of the speeder which sprayed them occasionally.  
  
The shower of water was becoming almost constant from the agility and now slightly pooling over the prow as Paddy pushed the accelerator further causing the water speeder to seem as if it was no longer in the water, but instead gliding just above it. "How are you both holding up back there?," he bellowed out with a gruff laugh that matched his countenance.  
  
Interested to see Anakin's facial expression, it was one that didn't disappoint Padme in the least. She saw the sheer satisfaction in his eyes from the way he stared at all the surroundings they past and she could distinguish that he was delighted by the ride just as much as herself. She looked back to Paddy and shouted, "It's amazing", and then again looked back to Anakin, giving him a pleasant smile.   
  
Some time later Paddy began to reduce the velocity of the speeder and allowed it to drift towards the island dock. When the speeder came in contact with the pier, Anakin was first out and than offering his hand to promote Padme out as well. Paddy removed the luggage cases from the speeder and handed them to Anakin.   
  
Benevolently taking Paddy's hand, Padme leaned up to kiss his ruddy cheek which evidently caused his already crimson skin to flush. "Thank you Paddy, it was very exhilarating," she said and than joined Anakin at his side. She took a faint glimpse to where she and Anakin were let off at and saw Paddy was already dashing away in the water speeder.   
  
~Ok, Padme and Anakin just arrived at the lake retreat. If you want to know what's going to happen next, please review. Just so you know, I will not be taking parts from Episode II and putting them in this fic. I am trying to make this fic as original as much as I can. If you really like the direction I'm going in so far, please let me know in your reviews. Thanks.~ 


	5. Important Author's Note

~Author's Note~  
  
Please Read!  
  
Sorry for the delay because I know I haven't posted in awhile. I'm not promising, but I might post the next chapter within the week. I hope to receive a review from whomever likes this fic and wants me to post the next chapter soon because if I know there's someone out there that wants for me to update than I'll have a chapter up faster than expected. I look forward to your reviews. Thanks! 


End file.
